Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a tower found in all of the BTD games, Bloons 2, and Bloons Super Monkey. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15-20 darts per second), making it a costly tower to invest in. As the most expensive tower in the game, it is also the most powerful. The Super Monkey is the most powerful tower in all BTD games. The cost for the Super Monkey is 4,000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games. Bloons TD 1 The Super Monkey in BTD1 is very powerful. At a cost of 4000, the Super Monkey has Epic Range as its only upgrade. Bloons TD 2 In Bloons Tower Defense 2 the Super Monkey has the Epic Range upgrade from BTD1 and also a new upgrade called Laser Vision costing 4080 money. Bloons TD 3 It has upgrades from BTD1 and BTD2: Epic Range and Laser Vision. Now, it has 2 new upgrades: *Plasma Vision, which shoots twice as fast and is able to pop any type of bloon, costing the same as a Super Monkey. *Super Range, which increases tower's range like the Epic Range upgrade. Bloons TD 4 The Super Monkey in BTD4 is even more powerful than the previous games. The four upgrades for the Super Monkey for Bloons Tower Defence 4 are: Super Range (Easy, Medium, Hard) Costs: 850, 1000, 1080 This upgrade greatly increases Super Monkey attack radius. Laser Vision Costs: 2975, 3500, 3780 Lasers can pop two bloons at once, and pop frozen bloons. Note: In the iOS version, Laser Vision can pop leads. Plasma Vision Costs: 3400, 4000, 4320 Plasma shoots twice as fast and vaporizes everything it touches. Sun God Costs: 17000, 20000, 21600 "Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon." Bloons TD 4 Expansion It is exactly the same as it is in BTD4. Well.. the secret is there. Bloons TD 5 Path 1 Laser Blasts Cost: $2980 (Easy), $3500 (Med), $3780 (Hard) Can destroy a Ceramic Bloon Solo. Description: Shoots super powerful lasers instead of throwing darts. Lasers can pop frozen bloons. Plasma Blasts Cost: '''$4250 (Easy), $5000 (Med), $5400 (Hard) Can destroy a MOAB solo. '''Description: Plasma vaporizes everything it touches. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Sun God Cost: $14030 (Easy), $16500 (Med), $17820 (Hard) Can destroy a BFB Solo. Description: It is said that those who doth touch the sun will be cleansed, and then there shalt be peace.(BTD5) Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon. (BTD4) Temple of the Monkey God Unlock: Rank 32 Cost: '''$85000 (Easy), $100000 (Med), $108000 (Hard) With only one Sacrifice, it can destroy a ZOMG. With full sacrifices, it can destroy around 225-235 ZOMG's. '''Description: The Temple demands sacrifice. Its arsenal of unstoppable bloon destruction is enhanced and modified by the types of towers sacrificed. Use at your own peril. No Upgrades: Can destroy a rainbow bloon Solo. Path 2 Super Range Cost: '''$850 (Easy), $1000 (Med), $1080 (Hard) '''Description:Super Monkey with super range = good! Epic Range Cost: '''$1280 (Easy), $1500 (Med), $1620 (Hard) '''Description: ''Why settle for super when you can have EPIC?'' ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Robo-Monkey Cost: $7650 (Easy), $9000 (Med), $9720 (Hard) Description: Half Super Monkey, half killer robot of death. Super Monkey's arms become pulse cannons of annihilation, able to aim and target independently from each other. Technological Terror Unlock: Rank 32 Cost: $21250 (Easy), $25000 (Med), $27000 (Hard) Description: Be proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed. Bloon Annihilation Ability: Destroys nearby enemies instantly. Does 1000 damage to MOAB-class bloons Bloons Super Monkey The Super Monkey flies over five different levels (plain, jungle, ice, volcano, space) popping bloons while upgrading its abilities. Upon completing the game, the Super Monkey flies up and a crowd cheering is heard. If you lose, it shows an animation of a ripped cape hanging from a tree. Bloons 2 The Super Monkey makes a Cameo Appearance, using lasers that can destroy anything, including metal bricks. Use it if you can't beat a certain level. Or buy the premium upgrade that lets you use the super monkey every level. Trivia *It takes 55-60 super monkeys (0-0) to destroy a whole Z.O.M.G on Lightning Scar without losing lives. *There is a game based on the Super Monkey called Bloons Super Monkey (see above for more info). **For Bloons Super Monkey, he harnesses the powers of the Boomerang Thrower, Missile Launcher and MOAB Mauler *When Super Monkeys are upgraded with Laser Vision they still can't pop lead bloons unless you are playing in the iOs Bloons TD 4 *The Plasma Vision monkey's description states it vaporises everything in sight but it can't instantly destroy MOABs, BFBs or ZOMGs (BTD5 features this bloon). *The Super Monkey's status of the most powerful tower ''is ''debatable, as alone, the Super Monkey cannot pop camos unless there is a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village around. *Important Strategy Note: A Monkey Buccaneer with the destroyer upgrade in BTD5 is the rough equivalent of a Super Monkey with no upgrades, but in water. *In Bloons Super Monkey exists a upgrade called Death Ray. Is similar to the Ray of Doom in BTD5 (upgrade for Dartling Gun) *It has appeared in every BTD game to date http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html *In BTD 5, the super monkeys laser and plasma vision have the same velocity in normal and fast forward. *The Super Monkey's dart and laser vision cannot track yellow bloons or faster. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability of the Technological Terror cannot destroy camos even if there is a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village around it. God Spray.JPG|Awesome sprayliness! TOTMG.JPG|AS FAST AS A TOTMG! Sources *http://www.mochigames.com/promo/bloons-2/ *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html Category:Towers Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons TD Category:Super Monkey Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5